


The Discovery

by bl00dw1tch



Series: The Heylin Dragon of Metal [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically gonna be the fic version of a training montage, Jack gets angsty, Jack is the Dragon of Metal, The monks are kinda mean, chase actually starts to care, gets a little cocky about it tbh, might get shippy but i doubt it, the monks get schooled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dw1tch/pseuds/bl00dw1tch
Summary: The first of a series of oneshots for a Dragon of Metal!Jack Spicer au I've had on my mind.Chase watches Jack work, and notices something curious. Time to see how factual his speculations may be.
Relationships: Jack Spicer & Chase Young
Series: The Heylin Dragon of Metal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625380
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Discovery

When Jack had first proposed some technological upgrades to the citadel, Chase had been quick to turn it down. But as he so often does, the younger refused to shut up about it, talking about it on and on until Chase's only option was to give in, so that he could get some peace and quiet. That fact that Jack was doing it free of charge helped to make him a little less angry about it.

Cameras and advanced security mechanisms were the majority of his additions to the mountain--precautions that Chase felt were useless, but that he would not interrupt the creation of. Jack was much quieter while he worked--it was the  _ only  _ time he was quiet it seemed. 

It was strange to see him at work, pulling together all the miscellaneous bits and chunks of metal and glass, and managing to turn it into something with function and purpose like it was second nature. 

Chase had looked into engineering before--it was complicated business. In all his time attempting to understand it as he did with most passing interests, he had struggled with even just the basics. Were he a man of less constitution, he'd probably feel embarrassed of himself, watching Jack craft cameras from scratch with practiced ease like anyone else crafting a simple peanut butter sandwich, while he could barely make a functioning light switch circuit.

Luckily, he is not a man of less constitution. So he is content to watch the activities from across the room, without any negative feelings passing through his heart or darkening his expression. 

It occurred to him, at some point, as he watched, that Jack… Did not appear to have many tools with him. Certainly not the welder and getup that would normally be needed for fusing wires to panels securely. Perhaps he was using some other method? No, no, he wasn't a particularly prideful creature but he still followed the protocols of proper metalwork…

Chase actually stood up, silently, to make his way over and peer over Jack's shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in interested confusion.

If Jack noticed his approach, he gave no indication--still continuing his assembly line work of…  _ Smooshing _ the ends of wires flat onto where they would have needed to be welded, fusing to the panel properly without the heat.

Those were copper wires. Sure, they aren't steel or titanium, but they're not exactly the kind of metal that a human could flatten with their bare fingers. 

He watched Jack repeat the action over and over again, frown deeping. That was… Strange. Strange enough to warrant investigation. 

"Spicer." 

The teenager jumped with a yelp at the sudden sound, dropping his current panel with a clatter as he swung around, " _ AYE-- _ WOW! HI! CHASE! SNUCK UP ON ME, THERE..!" his voice was shrill until he finally cleared his throat and put on his usual fake 'cool and collected' ruse, "I mean--oh, yo, yo. Sup, Chase. You… Done reading now?" 

"No, I am not," the Heylin lord replied, pushing Jack to the side to grab a handful of the spare copper wire, pre-cut from the spool. 

"Um… Ok, am I-I being too loud, then..?" Jack asked in genuine confusion, mostly at Chase's interest in the wires. 

"No, surprisingly," Chase turned to him, spinning the end of one wire in his fingers, eyebrows furrowed. Jack wrinkled his nose at the way Chase seemed to be… Trying to squeeze the wires flat? Between his finger tips?

"Uhhh… Ok, then. So… What gives? Change your mind about the cams?" 

"No, Spicer," he tilted his head away from the wires as if distrustful of them, before looking at his apprentice.

"I am merely wondering... Why is it that you are using so few tools?" He asked, "I admit I am not an expert, but in all my centuries of life, I was under the impression that humans required a welder in order to perform this kind of work. Metal usually isn't… Pliable." 

Jack made a face, holding his hands behind his back as if embarrassed in them now, "Oh. Well, I mean, I honestly always thought it was just a personal choice? And, it  _ is _ just wire--sure it's not  _ easy _ , but if you put the right amount of pressure," he tried to explain, laughing awkwardly, "I mean I've never had any really trouble with it, so it's just the cheaper option for me, ya' know?" 

Chase had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Jack of all people wouldn't recognize magical prowess like this--it could have bit him on the nose and he'd just pull out a fly swatter. 

Chase held the fistful of wires to him, "Do you ever do anything else with wires often?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean--have you ever used flattened wires for anything other than your bots? For instance…" the warrior muses, crossing his arms as he regards Jack now with a thoughtful, crafty glint in his eye, "Sculpting?" 

The human frowned pointedly at him, holding the wires with a carelessly tight grip, "Nnnno, I can't say I have. 'M Not too big on 3d media that has no true functionality."

Chase nodded, "Well, now you will begin to learn. As will I put you on a true training regiment." 

Jack curled his lip, "Wait, what?  _ Why? _ " 

"You are my apprentice, are you not? It stands to reason that I should treat you as such. Put the security system plans on hold. Your training will, from now until I dictate otherwise, be your first and  _ only _ priority. Do you understand, Spicer?" 

Jack was absolutely taken aback by the sudden shift in demeanor. Chase? Taking him  _ seriously? _ That's just… Wrong. 

But, since that's the case, Jack never wants it to become right. 

He stands up straighter with a determined, wily smirk, "100%, sir. You just say the words, and I'll do whatever you ask." 

"Good. For now until two hours past sundown, you will go to your room, and you will sculpt  _ those _ copper wires," Chase orders, pointing at the bundle, "Into a lotus. The more realistic, the better. After that is done, you will sleep. I will send one of my cats to wake you in the morning, and I will examine your work." 

Jack gulped at the strict commands, holding the wires to his chest, nodding in agreement, "Alright. No problemo."

"Do not disappoint me, Spicer." 

Jack watched him leave the room silently, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He opens his palm to look at the loose wires, then to the half finished camcorders. He sighs in halfhearted frustration, grabbing one wire to coil and flatten into a base on which the metal lotus may sit, and makes his way towards his designated living quarters.


End file.
